Kiss Me
by Wamakai
Summary: These are the words she whispers in her sleep... but who is listening? Now Multi-chaptered! The mystery continues... :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this ficlet is my attempt at reviving whatever muse is going to work this time. I hope I get to write more and more so I don't lose more of you. Let your imaginations run free here. I wasn't sure who to pair Haru with this time, so, who do _you_ think it is?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations depicted here that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot.**

It was a warm afternoon and Haru blinked at the pages of her book. It was such a nice day and it was oh so quiet. It might be nice to just lie there for a few moments more, she thought with a sleepy smile. Besides which, she'd worked extra hard on her assignments the night before and hadn't had a chance to properly relax in the last three hours since she had handed in the last of them.

She yawned and let her eyes fall shut. She could take a nice nap on the warm grass there for a little bit, she thought. Laying her head on her folded arms, she sighed contentedly and fell fast asleep.

Walking by, a figure stopped and looked down at the sleeping girl. She had a small smile pasted on her face. Really, she could smile in her sleep too? He raised an eyebrow, his features softening almost automatically. A bit of grass was caught in her hair and a ladybug was leisurely making its way across her fingers.

Squatting beside her, he brushed the ladybug aside and watched her sleep for a moment before picking the grass from her hair. She stirred then. He paused in his movements watching her carefully. He wouldn't like her to be startled when she woke up. Why he cared at all was a whole other question. She mumbled in her sleep but he clearly heard two words that sent both his eyebrows up and his pulse leaping.

"Kiss me..." she said again before her speech was lost in garbled gibberish. It wasn't that she had requested it of her own conscious mind, but it would be a waste of a valuable opportunity on the other hand.

Brushing a stray lock of hair aside, he leaned down and pressed his lips very gently on hers. They felt exactly like he thought they would. It was really too bad that she wasn't awake for him to see her reaction or feel her kissing him back. He wouldn't scare her. For now this was all he could do.

He rose to his feet again and, hands in pockets, walked back to the house. He would kiss her properly when the time was right.

And hopefully, she would ask him to do so then too.

**A/N: Or rather, who does the mystery guy seem more like: Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto or Mukuro?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again people. I know you're all wondering where I've disappeared to but here I am! I'm going through a bad bout of writer's block plus I'm the leader of a team going on an exchange program so writing is turning out to be a bit of a problem for me. Nonetheless, I have found a cyber café which should be handy for posting so I should be continuing my work on soon. Also, apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I've planned for all the rest to be exactly like this one too so please bear with me.**

**All the same, please enjoy and let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

**Touch me (Yamamoto)**

Haru smiled as she handed out several baked goods at the Vongola stand. One child came up to her and handed her several coins for one of the red velvet cupcakes she had made specially for the day. The coins were obviously not enough for the cupcake, but she took the child's money and handed him the cupcake anyway.

That was what Yamamoto liked about Haru. She had a big heart and a quick smile. He could tell when she was faking it since he had been watching her for long enough. He blinked realising that that sunny smile that reminded him of a warm spring day was turned his way. Not only was it a pleasant smile, but it was also infectious.

"I think we'll turn in a nice profit, don't you? I think Takeshi-kun has helped me a lot today, so thank you." said Haru holding up the money jar. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't blush often, but he seemed to be unable to hold it back in her presence.

She handed him the jar to put away and replace with another one since the day was barely done. For a moment, only a slight one, his hand brushed against hers and she turned to speak to more customers. He turned away from her mostly to regain his composure, something he found he had to do more and more around her.

He heard her laugh at something an old woman was telling her and smiled. It was a futile effort, but holding himself back was something he had been doing for a long time. He was getting used to it.

At the end of the day, Haru stretched, tired from having to deal with so many customers. Yamamoto carried the box with the money they had made in his bag as he walked her home.

"I'm so glad we could make so much money and only in one day! Maybe Haru should start her own bakery, nee?"

He smiled. Her childhood habit of referring to herself in third person slipped out now and again, but rather than annoying, he found it cute. At her doorstep, he took the box out of his bag and turned to face her.

"Thank you again Takeshi-kun. I don't know how I would have managed to carry this heavy box if you weren't here."

Her eyes shone as she met his gaze in the lamplight. Her hands brushed over his again as she reached for the box. One second was all it took for him to pull her and the box forward and lean in to kiss her cheek.

He pulled away slowly and met her slightly confused gaze. He cleared his throat.

"Goodnight Haru-chan," he said, turned and left a very confused Haru holding a rather heavy box on very unsteady legs.

Haru went into the house and shut the door behind her leaning against it for support.

A few days ago, she had been having a nap under a tree near the Vongola Mansion. She hadn't seen or heard anything and only had a remnant feeling that someone had touched her lips or been near her. She touched her cheek, the moment spoiled by the heavy box in her arms.

Had Yamamoto possibly...?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto stood a ways from Haru's house thinking about what he'd just done. He wasn't particularly sorry. She had seemed a bit startled but she hadn't pushed him away completely. This time he hadn't held back.

How could he when he had seen what he had seen?

Haru's first kiss had gone to another man and he knew well who it was. Comrades though they were, in this matter, he had decided, they were rivals.

**A/N: Oooh, so it's not Yamamoto. Who could it be? *evil grin***


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little longer than the others. It's no secret that I think this couple works really well together so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any right to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

**Hold me (Gokudera)**

For very obvious reasons, there were very few times that Haru and Gokudera were put together in the same room. They never really seemed to get along very well which Kyoko thought meant that they would eventually end up together.

Haru thought she was crazy. The loud and annoying Storm Guardian would be the very last person on her list of eligible men if she even decided to put him there in the first place. If you considered the part where his silver hair shone in the sunlight and his bright green eyes were the colour of emeralds, and if you put all your effort into ignoring his horrible temper, he was a suitable match, she supposed – for anyone else.

That one evening, everyone had left the house on errands of their own. Gokudera had precise instructions from Tsuna which the Vongola boss had hoped would keep him busy enough to not bother with Haru.

Haru on the other hand, had some assignments to complete and found that she worked best in the Vongola library. She had set all the books she needed around her and put on the lamp nearest her desk so she could feel the privacy of being alone.

She didn't like the fact that Gokudera was the only other guardian in the house besides her, but that was just the way things were. Stretching, she stood deciding it was time for a break. She could go make herself a midnight snack or something and then come back up. She had bought a wonderful Tiramisu cake just that afternoon and had been saving it for tonight. It was a wonder she had been able to concentrate at all knowing that that cake was sitting in the fridge waiting for her.

At the bottom of the stairs, a pair of hands grabbed her and one slapped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was immediately surrounded by the scent of a cologne she knew well and found rather comforting despite its owner.

Moreover, the chest she suddenly had her face pressed up against was bare. She felt herself shudder for a moment since she had never been this close really to a naked chest, much less _**his**_. What bothered her the most was that she didn't dislike having his arms around her as much as she had thought she would.

Wondering what he was up to, she tried to wrestle herself out of his hold, but he held her fast and held a finger up to his lips. Haru was immediately still and listening for any noises. She heard nothing but stayed still all the same. Gokudera peered around the corner, reassured that she wouldn't make a sound and went into the living room.

Haru heard a loud crash followed by Gokudera's annoyed shout and a string of curses. This was closely followed by a loud hiss. She now understood what was happening and turned on the lights to find Uri, Gokudera's box animal, struggling to get out of his grasp.

The writhing spitting cat scratched him one last time to gain her freedom and bounded out of his arms shooting past Haru's legs and down the hall. Haru watched her disappear and then began to laugh.

Gokudera touched the scratches on his chest that had drawn serious blood and hissed. That cat was utterly unmanageable and there seemed to be no way to tame her. She liked _**everyone**_ but him! He sighed as he got up and ran a hand through his silver hair. He stopped when he heard her laugh.

Much as he hated to admit it, he rather liked the sound of her laugh. Haru was a nuisance every other day of the week, but when she wasn't laughing or smiling, he'd noticed that he tended to be a little more violent and aggressive. There were tears in her eyes and she bent over double clutching her stomach with laughter even as she came over to him with the obvious intent of helping him up. Their relationship permitted at least that much courtesy.

He raised an eyebrow as she neared him. Laugh at him, would she? She was calming down now as she offered him her hand. Using that to his advantage, he pulled her down and began, rather expertly, to tickle her. Stunned from her fall, Haru barely registered what was happening, but she began to laugh anyway and tried to get away from him.

Disadvantaged as she was, she at least managed to face him trying to return the favour but, with laboured breath, she realised that she had lost that fight. Her brown eyes bright with so much laughter met his mellow green ones and the smile slowly slipped from her face.

Her heart hammered in her chest although she wasn't sure if that was from the exertion of trying to wrestle with him or from something else. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she knelt between his legs. One of his hands was on her waist and the other on her back.

She didn't know how long they remained that way, staring at each other. Haru felt herself begin to drown in his gaze and only barely registered that he had moved his face closer to hers... or had she moved her face to his?

"W... we should probably get... you cleaned up," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. He didn't seem to have heard her, only stared at her lips. She shut her eyes hoping she was being paranoid. She couldn't have seen that look of complete adoration in his eyes, could she?

He pulled her closer still and his arms went around her and stayed there. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her delicate scent, something he wasn't sure he would get the chance to do ever again.

"W... why?" she asked a little breathless, "Don't you... don't you hate me?"

"No," came the immediate reply. A warm pair of lips touched her forehead and she felt him move away from her. That answered one question and raised so many more. Gokudera got up, hissing slightly at the soreness of his scratches and walked out of the room.

She turned to look at the doorway. Could it have been Gokudera who kissed her?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Upstairs, Gokudera shut the door behind him and smashed his fist into the wall careful not to do much damage. He'd done a wonderful job of keeping away from the stupid woman. He'd purposely let her believe that he hated her. He'd built that wall between them himself. Now that it had crumbled, he wasn't particularly sorry about it.

Her lips had been so close. It would have been so easy to just lean in one more inch... Running two very frustrated hands down his face, he shut his eyes and fell back on his bed. Then again, what would those other idiots say if they knew? It wasn't really that Gokudera cared though, just that those other rivals and the stupid baseball freak would have a field day with that one!

**A/N: Hmm... any guesses as to whom this mystery person might be? Still stumped/ Let's wait and see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got chapter four down (if I can call it that) and I'm eager to get this story done. I wonder what the conclusion should be *evil grin* Let me know what you guys think of this one so thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or claim any right to it and any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot.**

**Bite Me (Hibari)**

Hibari was a formidable man and by far the scariest of the guardians in Haru's book. She had decided to make it her life goal to never be afraid of him... a resolution still in the works.

She knew he had his problems and she understood that he didn't like being around people a lot. She also knew that he wouldn't do anything unnecessary although what seemed necessary to him varied with his mood so often nobody could quite keep up.

That aside, he was the strongest of the Vongola Guardians save for Tsuna and could snap her neck easily if he decided. She hoped he never found that a necessity. So far so good, but even though her resolve was strong, she couldn't help quivering a little at the prospect of meeting him again.

It was her own fault anyway.

She was already so flustered at Gokudera's behaviour the previous night and Yamamoto's forwardness the day before that so she hoped that her barely-held-together-terror would jolt her out of it. She held Hibari's lunch box in her hands hoping that he wasn't asleep. Even if he was, she reminded herself, he wouldn't do anything particularly unnecessary. She wouldn't be afraid of him. She absolutely would not fear him.

She opened the door to the rooftop where he liked to sleep and looked around. She found him on the other side of the stairwell. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and took a deep breath. He was asleep, but that could easily change in a matter of moments.

"Hibari-san," she whispered from a safe distance. He didn't stir. Biting her lip, she moved closer still.

"Hibari-san... I have your bento..."

Still nothing. Clearing her throat, she moved closer still, just barely out of his arm's reach.

"Nee, Hibari-san, you forgot your..."

One of his eyes opened and met hers. She stopped cold. He sat up turning away from her and then got up. She swallowed hard. She had heard the horror stories about those who had dared to wake Hibari up. His tonfa gleamed from behind his coat and she wondered what exactly about this man was NOT going to frighten her.

"Herbivore," he said clearly enough for her to hear.

"A... ano... you left your lunch this morning and... and..."

"You know I don't like to be disturbed while I sleep," he said taking one step towards her, a gleam coming to his eye. She willed herself to stand where she was but it seemed that her feet had no interest in listening to her. She retreated as he advanced and somehow ended up pressed against the wall of the stairwell.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just... I just wanted to give you..."

"I wonder, shall I entertain myself with you instead?"

He took the bento from her hands and she heard it land somewhere to her side.

"Haru is really sorry! Haru will never wake up Hibari-san again. Please don't kill Haru. Haru was just trying to give Hibari-san his bento..."

"Quiet herbivore, you're too noisy."

Haru nodded over-eagerly in compliance.

Hibari smirked and put one hand on her waist. Haru coloured immediately and began to panic. What was she going to do? Fighting Hibari was futile.

His gaze bore into hers. She couldn't look away if she tried. The carnivorous look in his eyes made her wary, wondering what he would do to her if she wasn't watching him the whole time. She did manage to catch the brief glance he took at her lips before he leaned in a lot closer. She shut her eyes and waited for whatever punishment she was going to get for waking him up.

"You're afraid of me," he said rather close to her ear, "clever herbivore." She squeaked in reply when his other hand touched her cheek. It was only to move some hair behind her ear though. Her nerves were all on full alert. Her heart hammered in her chest and she wondered vaguely if he could hear it. Then his head dipped and she felt his warm lips touch her neck.

Her eyes flew open. What on earth was he doing? Was this the punishment he'd had in mind? She had tensed up and he had noticed.

"Don't move," he murmured and held her wrist. She would have sputtered at that and fought him off anyway if his lips hadn't returned to her neck and licked it. Much as her better judgement warned her to fight him off, something deep in her conscience refused to acknowledge it.

He kissed her neck again and again and Haru was only vaguely aware of how bad this looked; how bad it would look if somebody else was there to see...

_**But there's nobody else here...**_

It was a wicked thought, she knew, but somehow, the strength to resist had been sapped from her. That and the fact that nobody would really want to fight off Hibari seemed to only add to her reluctance to fight. Then he did something that made her eyes fly open again, also making her realise that they had been shut in the first place.

He bit her.

It wasn't a hard bite. It would probably leave no mark either, but it had certainly startled her. She made a small noise in protest. Then she heard him chuckle and he kissed her neck once more and pulled away to look at her.

"Don't bother me again, herbivore, I won't be so nice next time."

He picked up the almost forgotten bento and walked away with it in his hands. Haru watched him leave and wondered what was happening to her. Her fingers trembled slightly as she touched the place on her neck where he had kissed her; where he had bitten her.

She hadn't hated it so very much...

What was wrong with her? Crazy as it would seem, could Hibari really be the one who had kissed her?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hibari stopped inside the stairwell door. Her skin had been delicate and satin smooth as he had always thought it would be. Perhaps he had been too forward and he may have scared her a little, but he hadn't wanted to stop himself, continuously daring himself to see just how far he could go without her fighting him.

He wasn't the only contender for her affections and even so, he wasn't sure he wanted it known that he _**was**_ one. The others would just have to bite the cold steel of his tonfa until they got it into their very thick skulls that Hibari Kyoya was not going to share.

At the end of it all, she would have to make the decision herself. It would be rather troublesome if she didn't pick him however, he thought with another smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter of Kiss Me is coming up people so keep an eye out for that. This chapter was a little harder to think about but I think it came out rather well. I hope you like it and I hope I have raised sufficient question marks for all of you. And please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot.**

**5. Tease Me (Mukuro)**

"Oya, oya, what is creasing Miura-san's pretty brow so much?" asked Mukuro touching Haru's forehead. She hadn't even heard him come in. She smiled and shook her head.

Of course her thoughts were filled to the brim with the three Vongola guardians who had each, in their own way, suddenly shown an interest in her that obviously hadn't begin just that week. She hadn't known it either and she didn't know whether it was that they had hidden it well or that she had been too blind to see it. Now that the cards had been laid on the table however, something needed to be done. What that was, exactly, was a whole other matter and the reason she had been thinking so much.

"Nothing. Are you here for your reading time again?"

"No, today I came to spend some time with you."

The confused look on her face said it all. He chuckled and pulled up a chair then laid a book on the table. Without another word, he flipped it open and began to read. Haru blinked once or twice then sighed and returned to what she had been trying to do before her thoughts had taken over again. Her assignment on the role of Japan in World War II would not write itself.

She stole a glance at her quiet companion and smiled to herself.

There was something inherently mysterious about the mist guardian. Like the aloof cloud guardian, he stayed away from the Vongola Famiglia as much as he could. When he was needed, and if he felt like it, he would step in again.

Unlike Hibari Kyoya, it was not beneath Mukuro to play with the guardians and other members of the house as he pleased. So far, only the strong willed servants had survived, for whom Tsuna was thoroughly grateful. The other servants had to be switched more times than Haru herself could count.

She didn't dislike him and she understood his views on Mafia mobs and such. He had lost a lot, just as others had, perhaps more. He must have still held some sort of grudge or he wouldn't be threatening Tsuna every now and again. Either that or he did it purely for his own enjoyment. Still he stayed and she could never tell why. His heterochromatic eyes always gleamed with laughter but his smile was somehow sinister.

She had wondered, the few times they had had time to interact, which one he really was – the sadistic psycho, or the mysterious joker.

Haru giggled at her thoughts.

"Am I that funny I wonder," he said and flipped the page of his book. Haru shook her head and went back to work. Or at least she tried to. She found it rather hard to concentrate on any of her work when he was sitting right there beside her.

They had an odd sort of bond that wasn't as solid as friendship, but they each knew they would protect the other if need arose (mostly him since he was a Vongola guardian and all). Ever since that last mission when a whole warehouse had been blown up with the two of them inside and she had cried at the sight of his still-breathing form with relief. He had made a point of hanging around her ever since he had learned that she had stayed with him until help came.

"Nee, Mukuro-san, if you were stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere, who would you like to be stuck with?"

He looked up from his book and his heterochromatic eyes gazed into her amused brown ones. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. He put the book on the table with the pages facing down.

"I wonder what is really going on in that very interesting head of yours," he said with a slow smile. It would have scared anyone who didn't know him. It only made her blush slightly. Mukuro could very easily read her thoughts if he wanted to and right then, she would rather he didn't know exactly what her head was filled with.

"I was just wondering. Would you go with Ken and Chikusa or would you take Chrome with you? Or is there someone else I don't know about who you would go with? I wonder who it could be..."

Leaning back in his chair, Mukuro regarded the girl in front of him. He shook his head and let her try to figure it out herself. There was only a very little chance she might know who he would take with him. He had known the answer from the moment the question had left her lips.

"I wonder if you would take Hibari-san..."

"And have to dodge stupid fancy metal sticks every time I step onto his side of the island? No thank you. The sharks would be kinder."

"Hmm... that's a tough one then. I thought if you took him at all, it would be to keep things fun," she finished with a smile.

He watched her for a moment then got up.

"It appears you are completely bored meaning right now, you are my favourite kind of person. Follow me." Haru looked down at her assignment. She had been reading the same paragraph for almost an hour so a break might not be such a bad idea. She took the hand he offered to help her out of her seat and followed him out the door. Immediately, she felt the ground beneath her rock and sway from side to side as if she was in a boat in the worst storm imaginable.

She covered her face as hundreds of droplets of rain poured all over and around her obscuring her vision. This had to be one of the Mist Guardian's illusions, but she thought she might as well play along. Mukuro himself was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she was thrust off the unsteady ground and into a cold black sea. She tried to fight her way to the surface to take a breath but that didn't seem to be happening. Eventually, she gave up trying. She was too tired and every time she tried to move up, debris from the boat she had been on was pulling her down or scratching her arms and legs so that she was sore and bruised on top of everything.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and smiled at the warmth of them. Those arms, though she didn't know who they belonged to, made her feel that she would be safe and sound. With that last thought, she let her consciousness carry her into oblivion.

When she woke up again, it was to feel herself, not on her bed as she had imagined she might be, but sleeping on the sand of a beach. She could hear the waves wash against the shore and the sound of sea birds far off. Above her were some coconut and palm trees. She sat up slowly drinking in the quiet calmness of the place. Far off on the horizon, the sun was slowly making its way downwards indicating the end of another day.

Then she noticed the figure beside her. Mukuro sat quietly by her side saying nothing for a long time.

"Why did you pass out when I carried you out of the water? You had been fighting until that moment..." He wasn't looking at her as he asked. She was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. I just... I knew you wouldn't let me die."

He smiled a little at that and turned to look at her.

"What made you so sure?"

"I don't think you're as bad as you let others think you are."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned back against a tree trunk. After a long silence, he spoke again.

"You're right, I wouldn't let you die. Also, I suppose, you still want an answer to your question."

"Question? What question?" Here he laughed and touched her forehead.

"Forgetful as always." He met her gaze then and pulled her into his arms. Haru felt too sore and tired to resist. He sat her in front of him between his legs and held her there. When the cool evening air was replaced by his warmth, she sighed. She might as well get comfortable as she waited for the answer she was supposed to get from him.

"This is an island in the middle of nowhere. It's so remote, only three maps have it charted and all three have never seen the light of day since the day they were made."

It took Haru a moment to take in just what he was saying.

"In that whole wreckage, I saved you and brought you with me to this island."

She blinked twice then tried to turn to look at him. Even the strength to do that was gone. Mukuro's illusions must have been getting more powerful. Aside from that though were the words that she was hearing.

"I would only save you..."

He kissed her hair once and then let go of her. A chill ran through her where his warmth was now not and she woke up. In front of her were her still open book and beside them, the book that Mukuro had been reading. A cool breeze blew in through the open window and she shivered slightly.

Whatever reasons she'd had for asking such a question was beyond her and by far the last thing on her mind. She sighed and put her head in her hands then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

So Mukuro had been one of them too...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He had used underhanded tactics enough times in his life to know when they were necessary and when they were not. In this case, his Mist ability had come in handy. Maybe now she would understand why he stayed around her.

Maybe she would think it was because he owed her his life that he would only save her. He sighed inwardly.

Such was the mind of Miura Haru.

Such was the woman he had fallen in love with.

And holding her had felt right. Talking to her always made him smile. Watching her was a joy he couldn't explain.

He wasn't the only one in the running, but he thought he might as well try his luck. Backing out would have been a safer option for him of course, but since when had he ever been safe with his life?

"Let the games begin," he said to himself as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has taken me almost three weeks to write since the others had sort of a plot to them already. This chapter is meant to be the conclusion of 'Kiss Me' and I really hope I have done it justice. I wonder who Haru ends up with? Well, let's see her feistiness come out and I'll let you decide what you think. I'll post it in the next chapter. Let me know what you think though? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

**Spite Me (Haru)**

It was a morning that went down in Vongola history as one of the most eventful ones ever. Given the general nature of the bonds between the guardians as well as their strength levels, it was not hard to find an eventful morning in the Vongola mansion.

Outside it this particular morning, however, four guardians had met at dawn and faced off. What occurred then was a battle seemingly to the death. Rain, Storm, Cloud and Mist faced off with killing intent so powerful, even the passers by shivered slightly from the road at least three miles from the house itself.

Given that the owners of the mysterious house were always doing something akin to this, it was ignored although it left a stir amongst the people.

All four had trained hard so as to be prepared in case the family needed their strength so, despite the fact that they were not facing an enemy, it was easy to tell that none of them were holding back. An eye witness account from the Lightning Guardian who had awoken to fetch himself a glass of milk revealed that the four had been fighting for dominance over something in particular; some_**one**_ if it came down to specifics.

It had taken Tsuna most of the morning and part of the afternoon to assess the damage to the grounds and the house after spending half as much more time in trying to stop them. Gokudera was the only one who looked even a little chastened. Being ever loyal to his boss, he had apologised immediately although he was still riled over something.

Hibari sat in the corner with his arms crossed. Yamamoto sat next to Gokudera looking sheepish. He had already given his apology with his usual smile. Mukuro lounged in the chair on the opposite side of the room from Hibari rubbing his sore shoulder. Those two in particular had been going for each other's throats.

"Finish this quickly herbivore. I have work to do."

"Oya, oya, This all happened because you couldn't keep yourself in check. Disciplinarian my foot."

The glare that followed this comment was enough to make Tsuna fear another eruption in his office which already had several irreplaceable things.

"Both of you shut the hell up!"

"You're one to talk. That masterpiece on the edge of the woods is _**your **_craftsmanship, hothead."

Gokudera fumed but said no more. It was true that in his rage he had managed to somehow destroyed whole trees and formed a deep trench that would take a while to fill up.

"Haha, aren't you the one that threw me into the fountain then? Not very smart of you though was it?"

"No, I suppose not, but at least I'm not on your level Mr. Sportsman."

"I will only say this one more time herbivore, finish this now."

Tsuna sighed. This was the strangest fight he had ever witnessed. Hibari and Mukuro fighting was one thing and Gokudera arguing with Yamamoto was another. Yamamoto only sparred with Hibari and only occasionally with Mukuro. Gokudera avoided Mukuro and Hibari both if he could help it. So why in the name of God did they go at each other as seriously as if they were all enemies to each other?

Before he could form his next question, the most unbelievable thing happened.

There was a commotion outside Tsuna's door as the secretary tried to stop someone from coming in and interrupting when said door suddenly flew open rattling the windows and startling him where he sat. In the open doorway stood Miura Haru looking for all the world as if she were a mother bearing down on her wayward children who were going to cost her an arm and a leg in penance.

Tsuna blinked wondering why she was there and for a moment forgot all about the other guardians and the damage to the property.

"What's all this?" she demanded. Apparently she had been told what was going on.

Tsuna looked around and was stunned by the effect she seemed to have on the guardians. Gokudera looked away, his ears turning pink. Yamamoto gave his usual sheepish grin but seemed a bit more nervous than usual. Hibari's snort of derision lacked its usual aloofness and Mukuro's usual unrepentant grin was not without a hint of shame.

Whatever had happened that morning, it seemed, had a lot to do with Miura Haru.

"Haru, do you... do you know anything about the fight this morning?"

"Oh, do I ever! I am never speaking to any of you again! Idiots, that's what you are! All of you! And whichever one of you it was that kissed me... Ugh!"

Here she stomped her foot and gave a very irritated huff then whirled and walked out of the room as quickly and as forcefully as she came in. It took only a moment to register what she had said but by then, Hibari had lost all interest in listening and had left the room. Mukuro had smirked and called him a coward under his breath (hopefully he hadn't heard or that would be the end of the Fifth's precious collection in the case behind Tsuna's desk.)

Gokudera muttered an apology, bowed and left next. It was strange since he would usually be the one staying behind to help assess the damages and handle the whole business of fixing everything.

"Well, I don't think you need me here any more. I hope we won't be meeting again soon," he said with a wave of his trident. He was at once shrouded in mist and was gone in a moment, his sinister laugh echoing after him.

Yamamoto sat where he was laughing.

"What on earth was _**that **_all about?" asked Tsuna looking through his open doorway.

"We'd tell you, but I don't know if you would understand..." said Yamamoto getting up. Somehow, that seemed out of character for him. "Just let this one go too, nee? We'll pay for the damages." With that, he too walked out of the office.

Tsuna blinked wondering at what point exactly he had this meeting in order at all. If Reborn had been there, that would have been the end of that story...

And what was this about a kiss?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It had been her fault. She knew it from the moment she'd heard. Her exams had been put on hold for another week and she's heard in town how things were heating up in the mansion. One or two townspeople had looked at her a bit strangely since they knew she lived there.

She had rushed back immediately fearing some enemy attack only to find the full extent of the damages belonging to those four guardians that had in their own way confessed to her. And they apparently had decided that whoever won the fight would get to keep her as well! That was when she had seen red and stormed into Tsuna's office. It was a wonder that all of them had managed to be in the same room and not go for each other's throats.

Idiots! The lot of them!

She thumped her hands on her mattress and threw a mini fit borne mostly of frustration. How could they decide for themselves and not even think to include her? Were they all so chauvinistic as to assume that she would just go along with whomever it was that won? She threw herself backwards bouncing on the springy mattress.

She hadn't even been sure how to make her choice but now! Now she didn't even want to make the choice. Sure, she was sulking about it, but with all the embarrassment she suffered, she was fairly serious. They could do what they pleased but she was going to find out which one of them kissed her. That one would definitely pay!


End file.
